smallville_top_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardian
A fanon universe incorporating official Smallville canon up to the Guardian comic arc. Synopsis Conner Kent *Conner's adventures just before Clark became Superman, involving Krypto's escape from the Phantom Zone and Conner becoming Superboy. *Bizarro returns. stealing Conner's DNA. Meanwhile, Lana begins suffering from Kryptonite poisoning until Conner convinces Bizarro to save her. Also, a prototype of LX-15 arrives looking for Lana before the return of Slade and Conner joining a new team. *Victoria confuses Conner and Alex for her thought dead children. Roy ends up affected by an invention of Tess' before the team is held hostage by a mad man in his malevolent school. *Conner begins setting his affairs in order and prepares to become a solo hero just before the arrival of the Thanagarian villain, Hro Talek, looking for Carter and Shayera. Smallville: Unfinished Business *The story takes place immediately after Finale with Tess' neural toxin failing to remove Lex's memories. Tess is revived by Alex and Conner using flesh from their arms to repair her damaged body, as in Lazarus. The Legion arrives to explain the slightly altered future after Pax is stopped. Metropolis *Lex begins developing a super city called Omega City, and the League investigates it along with the returned Dark Knight, Batman. *Following Clark's death during the mess with Omega City, the League does their best to help safeguard the world in his place, with Lex gaining a sinister idea. *Zod escapes the Phantom Zone and plans his ultimate revenge on Clark with Ra's al Ghul, Slade Wilson, and Sinestro. Guardian Conner Kent *Tess is revived by Lex through a clone of her named Lena that she takes in after being saved by Clark and Conner. The Crisis is used as the finale. *Lena and Emily Lang become friends as she's discovered to having half her DNA come from Clark like Conner and Alex. *Lena develops Super Hearing, which brings her and Tess closer as sisters. *Lena and Kara become friends. Metropolis *Selina is married to Bruce and pregnant with Helena. She then returns to being Catwoman once Helena's born. *Catwoman aids Bruce in his fights after Superman's death. Hank Henshaw downloads his consciousness into the Cyborg Superman and is depowered rather than killed. *Tess and Bruce's romance is dropped completely. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Kara Kent (recurring in Conner Kent) *Conner Jonathan Kent (recurring in Conner Kent and Metropolis Season 1-2) *Lex Luthor *Tess Mercer *Alex Luthor *Lena Luthor *Brainiac (recurring in Metropolis Season 1-2) *Davis Bloome *Zod (recurring in Metropolis Season 1-2) *Faora (recurring in Metropolis Season 1) *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *John Blake *Barbara Gordon *Joker *Harley Quinzell (recurring in Metropolis Season 1-2) *Selina Kyle *Helena Kyle (recurring in Metropolis Season 1-2) *Ra's al Ghul (recurring in Metropolis Season 1) *Talia al Ghul (recurring in Metropolis Season 1) *Oliver Queen *Roy Queen (recurring in Conner Kent & Metropolis Season 1-2) *Lana Queen (recurring in Conner Kent & Metropolis Season 1-2) *Joseph Gardner (cameo in Conner Kent) *Kendra Saunders (cameo in Conner Kent) Supporting Characters *Lionel Luthor (Earth-2) (19/????) *Martha Kent (17/????) *Jor-El (16/????) *Lana Lang (13/????) *Bart Allen (12/????) *Zoe (10/????) *Clayton (10/????) *Emily Lang (9/????) *Jimmy Olsen (9/????) *Mercy Graves (8/????) *Jonathan Kent (7/????) *Shelby (7/????) *Victor Stone (7/????) *Kal-El (6/????) *Perry White (6/????) *Sam Lane (6/????) *Alfred Pennyworth (6/????) *John Jones (6/????) *Vic Sage (6/????) *Winslow Schott (5/????) *Alura In-Ze (5/????) *Henry Olsen (5/????) *Cat Grant (5/????) *Lucy Lane (5/????) *Edward Nigma (5/????) *Jonathan Crane (5/????) *Dinah Lance (5/????) *Jules Sage (5/????) *Karen Starr (4/????) *Hank Henshaw (4/????) *Bizarro (4/????) *Lara-El (4/????) *Emil Hamilton (4/????) *Mia Dearden (4/????) *Diana of Themyscira (4/????) *Zatanna Zatara (4/????) *Dr. Fate (4/????) *Zan (4/????) *Janya (4/????) *Rokk Krinn (4/????) *Garth Ranzz (4/????) *Imra Ardeen (4/????) *Brainiac 5 (4/????) *Clark Luthor (4/????) *Doomsday (3/????) *Zor-El (3/????) *Pete Ross (3/????) *Eric Summers (3/????) *Tinya Wazzo (3/????) *Ayla Ranzz (3/????) *Pax (3/????) *Tess Luthor (3/????) *Chloe Sullivan (Earth-2) (3/????) *Lois Queen (Earth-2) (3/????) *Bruce Wayne (Earth-2) (3/????) *Jester (3/????) *Oliver Queen (Earth-2) (3/????) *Victoria Hardwick (2/????) *John Corben (2/????) *Ella Lane (2/????) *Victor Fries (2/????) *Nora Fries (2/????) *James Gordon (2/????) *Hro Talek (2/????) *Paran Dul (2/????) *Wade Eiling (2/????) *Mad Mod (2/????) *Brainiac 5.1 (2/????) *Salu Digby (2/????) *Rachel Dent (2/????) *Otis Berg (1/????) *Waylon Jones (1/????) *Grant Walker (1/????) *Thomas Wayne (1/????) *Lucius Fox (1/????) *Harvey Bullock (1/????) *Quincy Sharp (1/????) *Rachel Dawes (1/????) *Leonard Snart (1/????) *Arthur Curry (1/????) *Vordigan (1/????) *Slade Wilson (1/????) *Solomon Grundy (1/????) *Carter Hall (1/????) *Shayera Hall (1/????) *Hipolyta of Themyscira (1/????) *Artemis of Themyscira (1/????) *Alexa of Themyscira (1/????) *Angela Roth (1/????) *Hector Stevens (1/????) *Traveler (1/????) *Emily Dinsmore (1/????) *Terrence Reynolds (1/????) *Clark Joseph Kent (1/????) *Winslow Schott (Earth-2) (1/????) *Jor-El (Earth-2) (1/????) *Thomas Wayne Jr. (1/????) *Bart Allen (Earth-2) (1/????) *Johnny Quick (1/????) *Carol Ferris (1/????) *Archer (1/????) *Orin (1/????) *Mary Batson (1/????) Minor Characters *Lionel Luthor *Lillian Luthor *Virgil Swann *Eric Marsh *Malcolm *Rachel Dunleavy *Ashley Sawyer *Neal Emmerson *Ubu *Tyler McKnight *Duncan Allenmyer *Lucas Luthor *Luke Hamil *Desire Atkins *Klarion *Isis *Amalthea *John Kent *Mary Kent *Moira *Grey *William Clark *Paul Timm *Drake Thompson Links *''To be added.'' *http://smallville-legendary-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Guardian *http://smallville-top-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Guardian *http://smallville-ultra-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Guardian Category:Guardian